The Girl Who Lived In The Shadows
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: When Harry and Morgana Potter perish at the hands of Lord Voldemort, Death presents itself to the girl with an offer: she can move on and find peace, or she can live once more and try to re-write as much of the story as possible. When she accepts, she doesn't expect to wake up in the year 1975. Sirius/Oc with mentions of Draco/Oc.


**Summary:** When Harry and Morgana Potter perish at the hands of Lord Voldemort, Death presents itself to the girl with an offer: she can move on and find peace, or she can live once more and try to re-write as much of the story as possible.

When she accepts, she doesn't expect to wake up in the year 1975.

Sirius/Oc with mentions of Draco/Oc.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **May 2, 1998.**

Morgan stared blankly at the body laying on the hard stone ground.

A small sigh escaped from her lips, almost as if she didn't have the will to even do that.

The breeze provoked a small dialogue among the trees nearby, but she didn't feel it. The hair that covered the body's face was removed by a pale hand, and her dead eyes stared back at her.

With a small sob, Daphne took the corpse and cradled it against her chest.

"I'm sorry" she kept on mumbling.

A small emotion stirred in Morgan's chest. She wanted to reach out and tell her friend that it wasn't her fault, and that she had been so very brave.

Daphne suddenly looked up.

"We should dispose of her body before he finds her" said a soft voice, hesitating a few meters away.

Daphne's blue eyes were filled with rage.

"Why would you care? You betrayed her!" she yelled, as tears came streaming down her beautiful face. Even when she cried, she looked absolutely stunning "She loved you and you betrayed her! You don't have a right to be here"

"Daphne, please" interrupted Theodore, always the mediator "We're all hurting, and Malfoy's right"

"He's already making a show of Harry" said Tracey, her eyes nervously switching between her friend's corpse and the castle doors, where the Death Eaters were celebrating "He'll come looking for her soon enough. We have to find the others"

Morgan assumed she meant the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Some of them had managed to get away. Not so far up ahead, Morgan saw Fleur's body on the floor, next to Charlie and Bill's.

She also saw a few teachers. Flitwick, Vector and Hagrid. She saw McGonagall earlier, grabbing Hermione and Ron and running, and it offered little relief to know those three were alive. The remaining Weasley's had followed, along with a few members of Dumbledore's army.

Her eyes stung, and Morgan wondered if a ghost could cry. She thought not. She was also unsure as to if she was a real ghost. It was clear that nobody could neither see nor hear her.

"And then what?" asked Draco, taking a step forward, to which Daphne's hold on the corpse tightened "They will go after our families"

"Ours? You made it very clear where your loyalties lie, Malfoy"

Had it been another day, on another occasion, she would have been surprised to see Blaise talking to his friend like that.

Draco looked everywhere, everywhere but down, where she rested.

"I-I- I didn't know what to do" he muttered "I got scared"

"All of us were scared, Malfoy" hissed Daphne "But we stood our ground"

That was true, and Morgan, once more, wanted to be able to reach out to Daphne and hug her. They had all made her so proud by staying and fighting, and then when they remained firm in their decision. Even when they saw the twins being dropped to the ground, Harry by Hagrid and Morgan by Lucius Malfoy, they remained with the rest of the student body, unmoving.

Only Draco had heeded to Voldemort's calling, and even though it hurt almost too much, Morgan couldn't say that she was surprised.

She could still hear Daphne and Tracey's cry when Voldemort announced that the Potter twins were dead.

She could still hear the cheers when Harry stood up again.

And she could still hear the sound Harry made when the killing curse stroke him a final time.

She had seen it. Her brother was so close, and then that disgusting man, Rodolphus Lestrange, had attacked Ginny with the cruciatus curse.

It was just one moment. One moment. Harry looked towards her, and then he fell.

He didn't get up.

Fleur managed to get Lestrange off from Ginny, but a killing curse got to her as they made it out.

Everything happened too fast.

With both Potters dead, there was no hope. The teachers and older members of Dumbledore's army tried to get everyone out, but less than half made it.

If Morgan really paid attention, she could hear Neville Longbottom's screams. No doubt he was facing the same fate as his parents.

"It's over" Draco tried to convince them "He won. We can join or we can die"

"Or we can fight" argued Daphne.

"What is there to fight for?"

That shut them up.

Morgan could feel her time coming to an end. She wanted to know what they would choose, but also knew it really didn't matter. She was going to fix it.

"There's always something to fight for" whispered Daphne, but only Tracey seemed to hear her.

Theo looked up to the grey sky and closed his eyes. Morgan noticed he was trying not to cry.

Blaise placed his hands in his pockets, which usually meant he had made up his mind. Morgan knew what he would do next.

"He said he'll forgive us"

She wasn't stunned, nor resentful.

Tracey was uncomfortable. She kept on changing her weight from one foot to the other.

"Not me. I'm a half-blood"

The laughter inside the castle seemed to be growing by the second, mixed with the screams of those who weren't fast enough to escape.

Daphne didn't seem to care anymore. She just had eyes for the body in her arms.

With trembling legs, Draco knelt next to her and tried to caress the cold cheek, but Daphne pushed him. He landed on his ass and didn't attempt to get up again.

"What are you bloody idiots doing?" a baritone hissed "They will come out any moment now"

They all turned to see an old man with piercing blue eyes. He was tall and thin, and had long grey hair, and a beard to complete the look.

His eyes landed on the corpse the blonde slytherin was holding.

"Let's go"

Daphne attempted to get up, but she wasn't strong enough to support Morgan's weight.

"Leave her, girl. She's of no use like that"

He barely spared a glance towards the dead girl, but Morgan saw the pain and defeat. It was brief, but it was there.

"NO!" was the firm answer the Greengrass heiress gave. Her eyes were now dry, and she tried to stand once more. Her legs were shaking, and Morgan could see the cut on her left thigh "I'll take her." She quickly ran a hand over her face and hardened her expression "I'll put her to rest next to her parents. I'll do it alone if I have to"

Theo walked up to her and placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"You take her legs" he commanded softly.

Reluctantly, she allowed him to put his arms around their friend, and did as told.

Aberforth offered an arm to Tracey, whom was paling by the second and could barely stand.

Blaise's face remained stoic as he stared into space, and Draco tried to approach the body once more.

His friend put a hand to his chest and shook his head once.

"What's the point?"

Without saying anything to each other, they parted ways. Two towards the castle, and four away from it.

She took a moment to watch her friends go, her body in their arms, and then slowly took everything in.

The courtyard was unrecognizable. Dead bodies laid upon stones, and stones laid upon dead bodies. Smoke was coming out from a few windows, and one of the towers was completely destroyed. On the distance, once could see the Quidditch pitch on fire.

She took a few steps, careful to avoid the dead. Her foot would have gone through them, but still, she didn't want to touch them.

She saw Oliver Wood next to a broken broom. Morgan remembered the small crush she had had on him during her third year. Of course, even if she had been older, Oliver wouldn't have noticed her. He could only think of Quidditch.

Stopping next to Hagrid, she closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath.

She had to be strong, like Harry. This wasn't over yet.

An oddly warm hand made contact with her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" a voice spoke inside her head.

Death had made an offer. She could move on and find peace, or she could go back and and fix as much as she could.

She fisted her hands and nodded firmly.

"I'm ready"

Blinding light engulfed her.


End file.
